Save Me
by ShadowPhoenix2398
Summary: Due to an accident in the future, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna find themselves blasted into the past as their 15 year old selves! What do they do when they realize that they can change what once was lost?
1. Prologue

**Save Me**

ShadowPhoenix2398

Summary: Due to an accident in the future, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna find themselves blasted into the past as their 15-year-old selves! What are they going to do when they find out they are in an alternate past where a false vision in their world was true in this one? Where they face a bolder Voldemort and a league of trigger-happy Death Eaters? What will they do when they find out they can change what was once hopeless? Find out in this story of drama, tragedy, angst, and an reader's fantasy...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. If I owned him, I wouldn't be writing this right now. If anyone owns the plot already, please don't sue! I can't read all of the Time-Travel fics!

* * *

The Future - 2005 

_**Prologue**_

The world is in pieces, the future for the light side, helpless. There was little hope for a sudden miracle. Diagon Alley was a so-called "battle" ground in which the Light Side and the Dark Side still fought over for dominance. What once was the Ministry of Magic was burnt to the ground by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, who was later killed for being found out as a loyal follower of Voldemort.

Hogwarts was the Fortress of Light, or so it was once known. It was transformed from a school into a fortress as soon as the people believed that Voldemort returned. It was also the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix after Grimmauld Place was attacked and destroyed sometime in 1998. This was due to the fact that when Sirius Black died, the wards with the house faded out because they couldn't work without a blood heir.

As the Ministry of Magic was gone, Hogwarts became that, too. The walls were solidified, as were the battlements. The castle was most definetly a safe Haven and Sanctuary for the Light side. Nothing was left of Hogsmeade after the Battle of 1997. At exactly, 12:00 a.m., the Death Eaters attacked, but fortunately, a spy caught wind of the plan and the Order defended the village. It was fierce, bloody, and lasted for over five hours straight. By the time the battle was over and the Light side prevailed, no building was standing. It wasn't much of a victory, either. The Light Side lost many. The casualty list was, altogether, 257 losses. The Death Eaters lost 134, but they didn't really expect resistance, anyway.

Many of the students were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, including Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Colin Creevey, and, surprisingly Blaise Zabini. The members of the DA were immediatly inducted due to Harry's tutoring. Draco Malfoy became a spy for the Light Side after seeing what the Dark Lord did to his followers. He didn't want to bow down to a madman. Severus Snape was, perhaps, the greatest spy, but also served as the Potion's Master. He dealt, alongside Madam Pompfrey, with poisons, serums, anti-serums, antidotes, and healing potions.

He was killed in 2003 by Voldemort after being found out as a spy, but he ended up taking the Riddle House down with him using a voice-activated bomb.

Albus Dumbledore still served as the Hogwarts Headmaster, but retired as the Head of the Order.

Remus Lupin became Harry's godfather after Sirius died. He was also responsible of rallying the werewolves and trying to sway them from the Dark. He was assasinated during a meeting by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco Malfoy served as the main spy, now. He took Severus' place and profession as the Order's Potion's Master. He fell in love with Ginevra Weasley after being inducted in the Order, ironically enough.

Ginny Weasley was killed by Lucius Malfoy during a raid she participated in. More specifically, a cutting curse to the chest. She died in Draco Malfoy's arms. That was the last raid he ever participated in, but he did murder his father in that same raid.

Fred Weasley died in the Battle of Hogsmeade and George, not being able to live life without his other half, slit his wrists three days later.

Colin Creevey was killed by Macnair in the massacre at Grimmauld Place. The last thing he saw was the end of Macnair's ax. Dennis Creevey, who was still in Hogwarts at the time, recieved his brother's head in a blood-soaked black box. Dennis was later killed in the Hogsmeade battle. He took down twenty Death Eaters using an explosion curse before he was killed.

Hermione Granger was the main Researcher, although she was helped many times by Filius Flitwick. She was also the Assistant of Minerva McGonagall, who was Head of the Transfiguration Department.

Ron Weasley was the Head of Strategy and Statistics. He was also the best in the Order at chess. The death's of his brother's and sister hit him hard, but only served to make him even more vengeful. He helped Draco to capture, torture, and eventually kill Lucius Malfoy.

Neville Longbottom became an Auror before the Ministry was burnt to the ground. His grandmother was captured by Augustus Rookwood while helping to clean up Hogsmeade after the battle in 1997.

Luna Lovegood took over her father's business after he was killed in Austria in 2002. She, surprisingly, took over Remus' job after he was killed. Luna also took care of the Light creatures that made themselves known, but she was one of the best fighters.

Harry Potter was Head of the Order of the Phoenix. He was like Dumbledore in many aspects. Only he was more cold, calculating, clever, and downright brutal in his leadership. He didn't forgive and forget, in other words. The deaths of his godfathers, the Weasley's, and the Light Side in general, enraged him to the point where Death Eaters feared him to a certain point. It didn't stop the new recruits from trying to kill him, though, which only served to make him happy, surprisingly enough. His response was "Target Practice."

The reason the light side was losing was because Voldemort recently started raising Demons and training his Death Eaters instead of mindlessly sending them to their deaths. With the added forces, the Light Side was slowly losing the war.

Harry Potter sat at the head of the table, watching the rest of the Order who sat silently, waiting for him to begin. Closest to him were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. He asked for reports.

Ron Weasley stood up and said, "The Death Eaters are starting to get bolder. They're also collecting people from Africa. He's already taken over Europe and Australia, though. We have allies in North and South America. Asia and Canada are neutral grounds. We can't sway them. Africa closed itself off, literally. They isolated themselves completely by disabling the world-wide floo network. The barriers they put up... foreign magic and we really don't want to get more people killed for a lost cause. All in all, we're evenly matched there."

Next, Draco Malfoy stood up. "We have reason to believe that Fudge took something out of the Ministry before he burnt it down. He, apparently, took out a couple of Time Turners from the Department of Mysteries." This caused an uproar among the Order members. People were shouting and arguing everywhere. Harry stood up, his eyes flashing angrily, and roared, "SILENCE!"

That worked wonderfully. Everyone took their seats back, except Draco, looking at each other fearfully. No one wanted to anger Harry. "Why do they want Time Turners, Draco?" asked Harry, slowly.

"I have no idea, Voldemort wouldn't say. I managed to sneak one out, though!" said Draco, holding up the stolen Time Turner. The Order stared at it. Then, Blaise Zabini stood up and exclaimed, "Do you know what we could do with this? We could go back and stop this from ever happening!" There were murmers of agreement.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and said coldly, "No. We cannot change the past. It is impossible." Blaise countered, "How is it imposible?"

"We couldn't go back and change it because... if we were to make things better, we wouldn't have the Time-Turner and therefore, couldn't go back in the first place." Harry said, simply. He could tell that some were still confused. There were a lot of people, though, that were still looking greedily at the Time-Turner. Suddenly, one of the newer Phoenixes shot up and made a mad grab for the golden object.

What insued was a sort of battle over it. Draco pulled on one side while the recruit, Daphnee Greensworth, pulled on the other side. In the space of three seconds, the Time-Turner flew out of their hands by some unknown force... and smashed into the table right in front of Harry. With wide eyes, they watched as the sand trinkled out of the glass. It didn't do anything and they breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a brilliant silver flash blinded everyone and when the light cleared... Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Luna were nowhere in sight.

"Bloody hell," swore Blaise, angerly. "Now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

A/N: Well, I want your opinion. Review please. 


	2. The True Vision

**Save Me**

**ShadowPhoenix2398**

**Summary: **Due to an accident in the future, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna find themselves blasted into the past as their 15-year-old selves! What are they going to do when they find out they are in an alternate past where a false vision in their world was true in this one? Where they face a bolder Voldemort and a league of trigger-happy Death Eaters? What will they do when they find out they can change what was once hopeless? Find out in this story of drama, tragedy, angst, and an reader's fantasy...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. If I owned him, I wouldn't be writing this right now. If anyone owns the plot already, please don't sue! I can't read all of the Time-Travel fics out there! There are too many!

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, people! I kept getting sidetracked and then there's the Evil-Writer's-Block! Thanks to my reviewers:

**kyonkyon, ****shannny2k****kavi-sama****, ladyviolathornhaven, ****Adm. Bones****, and ****PhantomFan13****  
**

* * *

The Past - 1995

_**Chapter One - The True Vision**_

It took a couple of minutes for Harry to adjust to his surroundings. 'Damn recruit! I should have listened to Blaise!' He hadn't believed Blaise's account that Greensworth was trouble- how would he know, after all? He should've, though. Now he was in a potentially dangerous situation. 'Dangerous' because no one broke a Time-Turner. Not only was it believed to be impossible, no one wanted to take the risk of trying it.

It was slightly ironic that the first words that went through his head when he looked around properly were 'Am I dead?' It was the only possible situation. After all, he was, quite literally, surrounded by dead people. They didn't _look_ dead, though. They were busy bent over sheets of parchment, scratching away crazily. He could hear the sand trinkling through the hourglass on the desk in the front of the Hall. Somehow he already knew what was on the parchment in front of him before he looked down.

History of Magic O.W.L. Examination - 1995

He wasn't dead. He was back in his 5th year. The year where everything went to hell. The year he discovered his Slytherin side and... the year that Sirius was killed by The Bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange. Formally Bellatrix Black, Sirius' hag of a sister. He killed her, though. Exactly a year later, on the anniversary of Sirius' death. It was a clever death, too. Harry had sent a letter to her, in Voldemort's handwriting (he memorized it from his more mild Visions). The letter said to meet him in the Department of Mysteries 'in a last attempt to prove her worthiness and loyalty to Her Lord by recapturing the Essence of the Prophecy.'

She showed up, waiting impatienly for her Master. Harry later found out that she was smuggled in by her husband, Rudolphus Lestrange, who worked in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable once upon a time. Anyway, Harry had went into the room with the Death Veil, disguising his voice using a handly charm he had learned that year in Charms class. Using Voldemort's voice, he lured her into the room until she was standing directly in front of the Veil. Then, taking off his Invisibility Cloak, he blasted her into it using a powerful Reducto to blast her into the Veil which had claimed so many souls. It was fitting that she died exactly like Sirius did.

They never found her. After all, how could they find a Lost Soul without knowing she was one?

Now, looking around the Great Hall and at all of the familiar faces, he was faced with two descisions. He could either calmly finish the test which he abysmally failed at the last time... or he could run out of there screaming. He was starting to favour the latter when he had a bout of dizziness and he fell unconcious. He found himself in the Department of Mysteries. More specifically, in the Hall of Prophecies. But it was different... this was a True Vision.

**Begin Vision**

_"Soon... very soon, your precious Order of the Phoenix will find out you've gone missing. But it will not matter." Voldemort hissed as he looked mercilessly down at the shaking black robed figure sprawled out in front of him. The figure's breathing was laboured and he was shaking violently. This was an after effect of the Cruciatus Curse. He knew that the figure wasn't unconscious, though. _

_There were Death Eaters in the backround, forming a half circle around Voldemort. There seemed to be about 50. So, it seemed Voldemort wasn't taking any chances. Their faced weren't masked, but their hoods covered their faces, shielding their facial features from view. Harry was positive that one of them was Lucius Malfoy because of his telltale platinum blonde hair. _

_"You see, I sent your Godson a letter. Soon he will charge in, with all of his Gryffindor stupidity and rashness, to save his Godfather. Believe me when I say that I take great pleasure in informing you that you'll be the cause of the death of the Boy-Who-Lived." Voldemort smirked sadistically as the person struggled to get to his knees. _

_"Don't you DARE touch Harry, you bastard! If you even touch a hair on his head, I swear I'll kill you!" Sirius spat angrily. Voldemort just looked at him in contempt. "I WILL find the contents of the Prophecy. Since Potter is the only one who can touch it, we will just have to wait for our guest to show himself, won't we? In the meantime..." He sneered, before shifting his wand to Sirius again. _

_"Crucio!" _

**End Vision**

Harry bit back a scream as he jolted back awake. This... this wasn't the same vision as before. He was in an Alternate Universe. He'd heard of Alternate Universes, but he never actually believed they were real. If the Vision was true, then in this world he was the only one able to touch the Prophecy without suffering instant madness.

It also meant that Sirius really _was _getting tortured at the very minute.

He had to find the rest of his friends. He was pretty certain that they were scared shitless right now. It happened when they were placed into an unfamiliar situation and was the only thing that didn't change after all of those years of constant warfare.

One thing first, he had to find Dumbledore. He was loathed to admit that he needed Dumbledore's help, though. He, and the rest of the Order, still hated him for leaving them in the middle of the Second War. Harry hated him the most because, in leaving, Dumbledore took the responsibilities as Leader of the Order, and shoved them onto Harry's already heavily burdened shoulders.

He found Ron, Hermione, and Neville pretty quickly. They had also abandoned their exam papers and were staring at him with both anger (at Greensworth) and question (What do we do?). His eyes flickered to the Examiner at the front of the Hall and he cocked his head to the side contemplatively before turning back to Ron, Hermione, and Neville only to smirk at them.

Standing up and fixing a Snape-like scowl on his face, he stalked towards the doors, bringing out out his wand as he went. He stopped and turned back to raise an eyebrow at them. They hurriedly stood up and walked towards him quickly. With a flick of his wand, the doors banged open and the odd looking group walked out of the Hall. They ignored Professor Marchbank's calls for them to come back. Harry flicked his wand behind him and the doors slammed shut, cutting off her voice.

Once they were sure that they couldn't be heard, Ron exploded. "IF I EVER GET BACK THERE, I'LL KILL GREENSWORTH!" Harry glared at him before pacing in fron of the group. "OK, we're in a bit of a jam here. We are currently stuck in an Alternate Universe," Harry was cut off as Hermione gasped. "What? I thought they weren't real!" Ron, who had calmed down slightly, and Ron, who looked a bit green, nodded in agreement.

"Oh, they're real. In this Universe, Sirius really _is _getting tortured by Voldemort as we speak and if we don't save him, he'll either go insane or be killed. First thing we have to do is find Draco and Luna. They should be in their respective Common Rooms. Then, loathe as I am to admit it... we'll need to see Dumbledore. We can't rescue Sirius if we don't have the backing of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said, reluctantly. He paused and thought over his options.

"OK, this is what we'll do. Hermione, you go to the Ravenclaw Common Rooms. You remember where they are, right?" Hermione nodded, turned on her heel and stode off quickly. "Ron, you get Professor Snape. I think he's in the staffroom. If he isn't, try his office." Ron bit back his remarks and reluctantly nodded. He and Snape never really saw eye to eye.

"Neville, I hate to ask you this, but could you go down to the Slytherin Common Rooms and get Draco? He should be outside the Entrance. If he's not there, check the Astronomy Tower." Neville sighed, but nodded nevertheless. He started to walk away from Harry, but turned back to glance backwards at him suspiciously. "What about you?" Neville asked, dreading the answer.

Harry gave a ruthless smirk. The smirk that was usually seen on his face when he decided to have a little 'Target Practice' with the unassuming, new Death Eaters. This smirk also meant the 'Target' would soon figure out exactly _why_ you didn't want to get on Harry's bad side. For the Former Leader of the Light Side, Harry could be unbelievably Dark when he wants to be.

"I'm going to have a little chat with our... dear Headmaster." He said, silkily.

Suffice to say, Neville almost pitied Albus Dumbledore.

Almost.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, what d'you think? Click the little button and write a review so I know you actually read it. I'll even be generous give you something to write about.

In this world, should Lucius Malfoy be:

**a.) **A Spy

_**or**_

**b.)** Voldie's Right Hand Man

_**or**_

**c.) **Neutral

_**or**_

**d.) **Other (Be Creative!)

Next Chapter:

A chat with the White Bumblebee, a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix, and more in...

Chapter 2 -The Future's Past

**Release Date : T.B.A.**


	3. The Future's Past

**Save Me**

**ShadowPhoenix2398**

**Summary: **Due to an accident in the future, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Luna find themselves blasted into the past as their 15-year-old selves! What are they going to do when they find out that they are in an alternate past where a false vision in their world was true in this one? Where they face a bolder Voldemort and his league of trigger-happy Death Eaters? What will they do when they find out they can change what was once hopeless? Find out in this story of drama, tragedy, and angst...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. If I owned him, I wouldn't be writing this right now. If anyone owns this plot already, please don't sue! I may be a lazy bastard, but I am NOT a copy-cat!

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! For those of you who are actually reading this chapter, thanks for waiting. Feel free to flame me if you want. I won't blame you.

* * *

_**Chapter Two - The Future's Past**_

* * *

"Voldemort continues to remain quiet." Dumbledore began. "I, for one, find this silence to be disturbing. Any news, Severus?" The double agent in question stood up. "Yes. The Dark Lord called us for a meeting a couple of hours ago. A _full _meeting." He put a noticable emphasis on 'full.' There were mutters of shock and alarm among the Inner Order.

The Inner Order of the Phoenix members were seated in the secret room in the Headmaster's office. The room itself was painted a neutral white, and the walls were lined with soft, white candles that carried the faint scent of vanilla. It provided the room with brightness and, amazingly, a sense of stability. The floor was of a type of dark wood, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, not unlike the Great Hall. At the moment, it resembled a calm, clear night in which practically all of the stars in the sky were visible. The Inner Order was seated at a round, stone table. The stone was white marble, and in the middle was an intricate carving of a Phoenix with its wings spread in flight, surrouned by painstakingly crafted flames. The Phoenix's outline was a dark brown while the flames were golden.

At the head of the table was the Headmaster and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore. On his left side were Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There was an empty chair between them reserved for Lucius Malfoy. On his right side were Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. An empty chair between them was reserved for Sirius Black. The Inner Circle was comprised of the most experienced Order members.

"He chose at least fifty people to go with him somewhere. He didn't clarify where exactly, but I think that they might be going on another raid. He said that I shouldn't come, as it would be suspicious. Apparently, he was choosing the best of his followers and the ones most devoted to his cause. Lucius Malfoy is with him right now, which is one of the reasons he couldn't attend." Severus finished, sitting back down.

The twinkle in their Leader's eyes dimmed considerably as he said, "This is very worrying indeed." He turned his gaze onto Remus. "Why isn't Sirius here then, Remus?" He asked, his eyes piercing. Remus gave a little frown as he said, "Well, I saw him before I left. He seemed... off, though. Like he wasn't really there. His movements were also jerky. I checked for the Imperius, but nothing came up. I assumed he was a bit under the weather, so he's not coming." Dumbledore shifted, bringing the attention back to him. "So... we know that there will be a raid-" He was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"There will be no raids tonight. Voldie's got something else planned." Their heads whipped around in shock to see Harry Potter leaning on the open door, smiling grimly and looking like he had been waiting there for a while. After they got over their initial shock, they noticed something different about him. His eyes, which were once bright and innocent, were shadowed and secretive. His posture practically screamed 'Slytherin' even though he wore his Gryffindor robes with obvious pride. Dumbledore shook his head a little to clear it and spoke for the others.

"How did you get in here, Harry?" He asked, still staring at him closely. That posture... it was vaguely familiar to him, somehow. It nagged at him, but he pushed it aside to be dwelled on later. Preferably in his office with the comfort of his Lemon Drops. Harry, though, just smirked and said, "Oh, carry on. I could use some entertainment right now while I'm waiting for the rest of them to show up." He motioned a hand for them to continue. They didn't, of course. While Harry seemed off somehow, he _was_ still a teen. Remus spoke up.

"Waiting for who, Harry?" He asked cautiously. There was something odd about Harry. The werewolf could clearly smell the shock and weariness coming from him, even though he masked it expertly. Being a werewolf had its definite perks. The answer he got was in the form of voices and footsteps traveling up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. They were familiar, but the group couldn't place them.

"How the _bloody hell _do we always get caught up in these messes!? I honestly have _no idea _why I was surprised when I was suddenly thrown from the meeting into the _Slytherin Common Room_ of all places!" The unknown voice ranted, steadily growing closer. Calming slightly, but still no less sarcastic, it continued. "What Universe are we in anyway? Ooh, when I get my hands on that Greensworth, I will strangle her for being so... so... unbelievingly_ selfish_!!" Another voice tried unsuccessfully to calm him, for it was a 'him,' down. "She was just a new recruit. Don't be so hard on her, Draco..." Then another voice. "You know he never goes easy on newbies. Besides, she _should_ learn to control herself better. She could have gotton seriously hurt!"

"Her!? Look at _us_! We're teenagers again and in a Universe we know virtually nothing about!" The first voice was back. Harry finally pushed away from the door, and waved a hand impatiently. The voices died down, but the footsteps came closer. Harry stepped out to give the Order a view of the people the voices to belong to. The Inner Order immedately got another shock in the form of four more teenagers.

They were Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were expected to some extent. Neville, Luna, and Draco, though, were most unexpected. The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy were known throughout the school for their rivalry, after all. They never said a single civil word to each other since they were First Years. Neville and Luna were unexpected for different reasons. Simply put, they were their House's outcasts.

The group weren't looking at the Order members, though. They had their full attention on Harry. Ron immedietly said, "Sorry, Harry, but I couldn't... find..." While he was speaking, he slowly took in his situation. "... Snape?" He finished weakly. Harry turned back around calmly while the groups' heads whipped around in shock. It wasn't every day that you were suddenly faced with people you had seen die standing, or in this case sitting, in front of you.

"Harry... are they real?" Hermione whispered, her words barely audible to the Order. Suffice to say, they were all very confused by now. "Oh, they're real alright." Harry said emotionlessly. Finally, Remus managed to break the awkward silence.

"Can someone please explain what's going on right now?"

Harry looked them over with a grim, serious face that should've looked out of place, but eerily fit. "We really don't have time for this right now. Sirius Black is currently being tortured inside Department of Mysteries as a trap to lure me into the Ministry to recover a Prophecy Sybill Trelawney made about fifteen years ago." Here, he glared at the Headmaster, who looked uncomfortable, shocked, and confused. Nevertheless, Dumbledore asked, "How do you know this?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "I had a vision." The members looked sceptical, even if they were still shocked and confused overall. "How do you know that it was real, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, with a hint of doubt. Harry just stared at him. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably. His eyes... they held no innocence or naivety. They were the eyes that you would expect to see on a veteran soldier. Or the eyes you would see staring at you across the battlefield belonging to a bloody, mangled corpse. They were accusing, ruthless, and they scared the Inner Order more than they cared to admit.

"Believe me when I say that this was a True Vision. The only reason we came here was to get the Inner Order members on our side. You know, for moral support and the like." Harry said sarcastically. Snape spoke up for the first time. While he didn't completely understand the situation at hand, he had managed to piece together some of it. "What were they arguing about back there? Who's this Greensworth?" He asked, almost curiously. Harry was starting to look impatient. "Look, we can answer questions later. Right now we have to goget to the Ministry. Anyone coming?"

They stood up quickly, just now remembering that one of their own was in trouble. They started to leave the room and followed the odd group, who had managed to stay silent while Harry was talking, to the Headmasters fireplace. When leaving the room, Harry noticed that there were two empty chairs, and asked who the seats belong to. Dumbledore replied off handedly as he looked for the Floo Powder in his desk drawers. "Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy." He didn't notice Harry pale as he looked quickly behind himself.

Unfortunately, Draco, who had been quietly bickering with Ron in the back of the group, had heard. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and he rounded on the Headmaster. "You let him into the Order of the Phoenix?! Are you insane!" His mood changed considerately, and a dawning, terrifying smile found its way onto his face. At that moment, he looked less than sane. "Hey... he's not dead in this world, is he, Harry?! Can I kill him?!" The Inner members looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. What the hell was wrong with these kids?!

Harry looked at Draco sadly, "Draco, I think he's a spy in this Universe. Anyway, you can't kill him twice." Draco looked murderous. "He killed her, damn it. HE KILLED HER!" Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked at him sympathetically, but Harry just looked determined. "Draco, he's different in this Universe, I'm sure of it." The Inner Order blinked, but decided not to say anything. Dumbledore had finally found the Floo Powder, and looked at them with suspicion. Harry glanced at the Inner Order guardedly. "We'll explain later. Give me the damn Floo Powder." He said, rolling his eyes. Harry's friends, including a nearly recovered Draco, snickered. "Shut up!" Harry snapped, quickly grabbing the pot, and placing it on the mantlepiece. He went to take a pinch, but Neville beat him to it. "Oh, hell no. I want to see this." He through the greyish powder into the fire and stepped into it. "Ministry of Magic Atrium!"

One by one, Harry's friends went into the fire while Harry glared at them. He hated Floo Powder with a passion. The soot always managed to get into his eyes, and he generally humiliated himself when getting out of the fireplace. It was the only thing that he hated worse than Voldemort. While he was lost in thought, the Order members went into the fire, only held up when Moody suspiciously sniffed the Powder and deemed it safe. Paranoid bastard.

Harry shook himself out of his musings, noticing that everyone had gone on without him. "Oh, come on!" He yelled into the empty, circular office as the Portraits slept on, unaware. He sighed, taking another pinch of floo powder. He stared at it before throwing it into the merrily, crackling flames. He could've sworn the damn sand was laughing at him as the fire grew larger, slowly changing.

"Ministry of Magic Atrium." He stated, stepping into the hypnotizing, emerald green fire. He braced himself even when he knew that it was useless. The spinning of the fireplaces and the swirl of flames were making him dizzy. As expected, the soot found its way into his eyes, even though they were tightly sqeezed shut. He didn't even notice when he stumbled out of the large fireplace, and walking in irregular circles, trying to get it out, and covered in ashes to boot. He did, however, notice it when he staggered backwards, tripped over his uncooperative robes, and landed in the middle of the golden fountain.

Luckily, the soot was washed off with the water that was coming out of the Wizards wand, landing on his head as he sat, dumbstruck. His friends were laughing uncontrollably. They laughed even more as he spat out a mouthful of water. Climbing out of the fountain, he glared at them. Slowly, they managed to get their laughter under control.

Harry looked at the Order Members, who were in various stages of amusement.

"I hate Floo Powder."

* * *

"Do you know where he is?" Remus asked as he easily kept up with Harry's long, determined strides. Harry glanced at him for a brief second, and noticed the worry in Remus' eyes. "Yes." He said simply. He slowed down as the group as a whole attempted to catch their breath. Harry turned to face them. "As Severus has already told you, there are a lot of Death Eaters there, including Lord Voldemort." The Order member's flinched as one, and shuddered. Dumbledore just looked at him, serious for once. "I estimated at least fifty. They will be expecting us, so this is what we do..." He clapped his hands together, and the Order waited to be told of a grand, complicated plan... "We run in there and curse everything that moves. Target practice!" Harry said brightly, even as his eyes flashed with malice. The entire group shuddered. Even though only the group from the Alternate Universe knew of Harry's manical tendencies, they could guess the meaning behind that. 

Severus spoke up again. "That's suicidal, Potter. And incredibly Gryffindorish, even for you." Harry turned to him, calmly. "Did you have another plan? By all means, enlighten us with your oh-so-superior knowledge!" Severus backed down, not wanting to get into an argument at such a crucial time. Harry closed his eyes, and opened them again. "Now, there are some rules to this Target Practice." He turned to Draco. "Do not kill Lucius Malfoy. He. Is. A. Spy!" Draco pouted, but nodded. He turned to Severus. "Do not harm Sirius in any way. I know that you hate his guts, but there's no honor in beating a man who's already down." Severus looked shocked, but agreed. "And one more thing..." He backed up and met the Order member's eyes one by one. "... leave Voldie to me." He glared at Dumbledore. "If you interfere in any way...

"... I'll kill you."

* * *

A/N: I updated. It's 2:00 in the morning. Please review. I'm killing myself here... 


End file.
